


Mechanic

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Buisnessman Bucky, First Dates, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mechanic Clint, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's car dies down, and he meets a hot mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic

Bucky Barnes groaned as his car died down. He looked and saw his tank was full. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had a meeting scheduled for in half an hour and now he was going to have to cancel it.

He got out of the car and kicked its tire. He would have to call the toe truck to pick his car up. Bucky also didn't see any taxi stand on the way so he couldn't take the cab.

"Hey, mister do you need help?" asked a voice from behind him.

Bucky turned to yell at the person to mind his own business when his breath got caught in his throat. 

There stood the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. 

The man had dirty blonde hair, blue-gray-green eyes, a handsome chiseled face and an amazing body. He was smiling at Bucky. He had a nice smile. Bucky always liked men. He was gay and had a couple of boyfriends during college.

Bucky realized he was staring. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, my car died down." he said.

The man smiled. "Name is Clint Barton, mind if I take a look. I am a mechanic." he said.

Bucky nodded. His eyes traced Clint's arms as he rolled his sleeves up to check Bucky's car. Fuck, the man had amazing arms.

'The man is too hot to be a mechanic.' thought Bucky.

"Well Mr..ah I don't know your name." said Clint.

"James Barnes. Call me Bucky." said Bucky.

"Well, Bucky, the wiring has come out. My garage is at the end of the street, we can both push the car till there." said Clint.

'He has a sexy voice too.' thought Bucky.

Clint really was Bucky's wet dream come true.

"Sure." said Bucky.

Both Clint and Bucky pushed the car to Clint's garage. 

It was named 'Hawkeye's.'

It took Clint five minutes to fix the problem.

"So, the car is fixed." said Clint.

"How much do I have to pay you?" asked Bucky.

"Oh, no nothing. It was a minor problem." said Clint.

"But I insist." said Bucky reaching for his wallet.

"No no, I was helping you, so no charge." said Clint.

"Fine, but, can I take you out for dinner." said Bucky.

"Sure, how about at 8pm. Today?" asked Clint.

"It is a date." said Bucky. They exchanged numbers.

He pulled out of the garage. Clint was waving at him. Bucky waved back.

He went to the meeting in a better mood.


End file.
